Whatever It Takes
by mayadorkable
Summary: Fionna changes school due to a fight and now she has to go to a new school. she's expecting another boring school year, but instead she find herself falling for someone.


_Chapter 1: New School_

_The day had come... The day that she was dreading was finally here... If it hadn't been for that one fight, she never would've had to change schools... But it did happen, and she got in trouble, lots and lots of trouble... You're probably wondering 'what the hell happened?' So allow me to clear things up..._

_•••••_

_Fiona's POV_

I just got off the bus and I couldn't be in a worse mood. I woke up to Cake screaming at me, her copper hair draped around her pale face and her hazel eyes were the size of the moon, I was still groggy but managed to pay attention to my sisters words.

"WAKE UP FIONA! YOU OVERSLEPT AGAIN!" she yelled.

"huh?..." I said as I wiped the drool off my cheek.

"Don't make me say it again!" She threw a pillow at my face and with that I jumped out of bed. My honey blonde hair was up to my elbows and combing it was a bitch, my blue-green eyes had bags under them as I struggled to get ready as fast as I could.

skipping breakfast wasn't an option, Cake never let me leave the house without food in my guts, so I shipped my breakfast down as fast as I could and ran out the door heading for the bus stop.

While getting on the bus I heard the whispers through the breeze. 'What is she wearing?' I heard a familiar voice behind me say.

"I'm wearing a shirt and jeans, got any other questions you'd like to whisper behind my back?" I said as I death glared Susy, a snobby social who's only purpose in life was to make My life a living hell.

"actually I do." She said with a cocky smile.

I knew what she was going to say, she warned me the day before, when we had a disagreement

"I hope you're ready to lose because I'm gonna beat you till you beg for Mercy", she seemed pretty satisfied with that last statement which made me laugh a little

"that wasn't a question, but whatever floats your boat Suz"

"it doesn't matter! You spilled you're disgusting smoothie all other my Prada bag, and now you're gonna die." Susy, as you can guess was a "girly-girl" and her pathetic life revolved around being a daddy's girl and owning stupid things by a rich old hags. There was hatred in her eyes, but she couldn't hurt me even if she tried, shed break a nail or something.

"See after school then!" I said with a smile as I hopped off the bus, walking to my first period.

The day practically flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for a fight. There she was. Alone...Alone?! Weird, she usually has her stupid girl army with her.

"You ready." I said confidently.

"why don't you ask Alex that?" I stared at her, thinking she'd lost her mind, but that's when it hit me. LITERALLY! It hit me right square in the cheek. I looked up from the grounds in which I fell and saw a manly women towering over me.

"You know Alex right? Kick-boxing champion, three years in a row. Well she owed me a favor, and well here it is!" An evil grin formed on her face.

"THAT'S NOT-" I was kicked in the stomach, causing me to cough and gasp for air.

"oh but it is" said Susy.

i was thrown and punched, kicked and choked. "STOP!" Susy yelled "have you had enough, Fiona?" I gathered all the strength I could and landed my fist right on her fragile face.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed bloody murder and Alex helped her up, and a teacher came running from behind a building. " What's going on here?!" Yelled Mr. Cings.

"Fiona punched me out of nowhere, and that's when Alex came to save me!" Susy cried. _WHAT?! IM THE ONE WHO'S BOODY AND BRUISED,_ I yelled inside my head, I was too weak to even speak. but before I could even try to speak Susy started yelling again. "Alex started to beat her because her wouldn't stop trying to KILL me! All we wanted was to find peace!"

...

THEY BELIEVED HER! THEY ACTUALLY FELL FOR HER STUPID LIES! Even after I told my story the princple, they all sided on Susys side. Long story short I was expelled... EXPELLED! I guess susy finally got what she wanted, I was out of her way... For good this time... They called Cake and she went ballistic on me, after a 2 hour lecture about violence she finally listened. Cake believed me, she always does, and told me everything was okay. I know it doesn't sound like much but it ment a lot to me, a simple hug and some kind words were all it took to make me feel better.

I was transferred to Aaa high school. Stupid name, I know, but I was gonna have to get used to it... I started school Monday...


End file.
